Re:Birth -Spiral King Awakens-
by Sixth Ranger BetaHalo
Summary: For only those with the magma of the heart shall call forth the ancient spirits once more... (One Shot)


_From beyond the stars, there always be someone to reach out._

_Are you like them, who rose to the challenge?_

_Are you like them, who even against the impossible, they broke through?_

_Know this:_

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

_But what if fate itself were to call you…_

_To change the world?_

_To turn the course of the Future?_

…

_You cannot defy your Fate,_

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

…

_On a different time, a different place._

_One little peek through the kaleidoscope that is the omniverse._

_In the sea of infinite possibilities._

_There are always those who are chosen._

_To change their worlds as necessary._

_To do the Impossible, to see the Invisible._

_To Break the Unbreakable._

_To Fight the Power_

…

Young Harry James Potter ran like the devil was right behind him.

Well, maybe if it had decided to fuck a whale and let the whale crap the fetus, Dudley Dursley was just that unlikeable.

He and his gang were once again going at their 'favorite' game, 'Harry Hunting'.

Which by the way wasn't a game at all.

The man stood against the wall, clad in a cloak and carrying a staff with a quite pointy end.

The boy stared at him, wide eyed. Who was he, that didn't outright reject him?

"There will always be someone like that… huh…

Well then, let's see if he is Dai-Gurren Material, right, Boota?"

"BOYRUH!"

He looked at the door, that wall of his prison that mocked him each time it opened.

Inhaling he stood there, in the damn kitchen, looking as Vernon's whale-like frame stood between him and his objective.

"There you are ungrateful freak! Stop slacking already and… hey you listen to me when I'm talking to you, freak!"

He ignored the things ramblings.

Focusing on himself, he found what he looked for.

_"Whether it be impossible or laughable..."_

He raised his right hand, pointing towards the ceiling he'd always had above, no…

Beyond,

Always beyond.

_"Great men open up paths of battle...!"_

Around him green energy began growing, like flames on a furnace… and somewhere in the background, the Whale-Giraffe (Dursley) Family looked completely and ironically freaked out.

_"If there's a wall in our way, we'll break it down...!"_

He felt the blood from his injuries rising, towards his raised finger…

While most of his injuries healed, the skin becoming unblemished, his body drinking from that energy it now could drown on…

_"If there's no path, I'll make one with these hands...!"_

The energy kept growing, the blood now resembled something that Vernon had gotten used to deal with daily.

_"My heart's magma burns with flames...!"_

The energy finally took shape, a massive drill now appeared fused into Harry's right arm.

The green energy, began swirling, following the shape of that drill, while also giving Harry a quite breathtaking look.

"_Giga…"_

Now lowered the Drill began spinning, far beyond what any machine could hope. Fueled by the desire of a Human Child…

"_DRILL…!"_

No one had moved, but Harry didn't care if they stood in his way, he would break them apart!

"_**BREAAAAAKEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"**_

Launching himself forward, he didn't feel as he drilled through Vernon, through the door, and now, he was being stopped by that invisible wall… the wall that kept him here, the wall that stopped him from freedom!

The wards began trying to take effect, to manipulate his mind into going back, trying to make his reason make him obey…

"Throw away logic…"

And they also began manipulating his logic: Where he would go? How would he survive?

"Kick your reason to the curb!"

He had the answer: Anywhere but here!

The wards still kept resisting, using more energy to try to stop him from leaving…

He closed his eyes, and if someone had been close enough, they would have heard him murmur.

"…_I am"_

He opened his eyes, those green pupils now turned into glowing spirals…

His glasses, those dirty, barely held together glasses, changed, changed to familiar red-tinted, pointy sunglasses.

"_**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"**_

With a groan similar to a tower finally giving in, with a mighty crash, the wards finally collapsed…

No.

They were utterly destroyed.

He kept going, like a rocket, until he finally tired.

And like a rocket, he was gone.

…

…

He didn't know where he landed, but he didn't care…

The energy had transformed his clothes, in addition to his new sunglasses, he now wore a fitting black tank top, deep blue denim jeans adjust just for him, black combat boots, a blue jacket with red stripes running along the sleeves. Fingerless gloves on his hands he stood there, as a logo engraved itself into the back of the jacket and gloves, a red skull on fire, wearing a black version of the sunglasses he now wore.

He stood there, looking at himself, the tiny drill he kept on his pocket now was lung as a makeshift collar, and whispers of another time, of another place…

Of oppression, of conquest, of misguided good…

Of marvelous machines, of a hero turned tyrant, of children looking for something to fight for…

And those who rose to battle, craving their names in the stars for all eternity.

He smiled.

And so did the world.

Once more, a Spiral King walked the earth.


End file.
